Seeds of love
by Fox-san
Summary: Request. One-shot. HadesxPersephone. A story about two lovers that legend failed to tell.


**Seeds of love**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hades, Persephone nor any other character in the story. I am not making any profit out of the story.

It was darkness everywhere. Darkness and cold. Souls were screaming in agony, it seemed everywhere. He was used to it. He was so used to it, that when the time he enjoyed the screaming was long forgotten. Like a man forgets a dream by the end of the week. Hades home, Underworld, was blooming with life. With souls still clinging to what was left of their past lives. Creatures of the underworld – his pets and servants were either working or busying themselves. Except for Cerberus. As per usual, the huge dog was peacefully sleeping, awaiting for the judge to send him another rebelling soul. It was just another peaceful day. Everything seemed to work so perfectly that Hades had no right to complain. And he did not. Unless, of course, one of his brothers, up there in Olympus, decided to wage a war against another god or to manipulate mortals into waging a war against a country. Hades hated war. It made so many useless killing and at those times he had too much work to handle. Once he wished to wage a war against Olympus, win it, throw them all in the Underworld and then wage a war on earth to see how they would like working overtime. At the times like this he smirked to himself. Aphrodite would probably complain over everything. Being a goddess of love and beauty, she would probably be too vain to survive the _ugly_ underworld. How she once described it herself.

However, now Underworld did not seem like a bad idea. Actually, now it seemed a little less dark, a little bit dim and for a reason a lovely home. The reason was in his arms at this very moment. Right now in his hands he was holding a ray of light. Hades was returning home. His eyes were sparkling even in darkness, smile never fading his lips. His plan was a success. With his brother's help, but well, that is not an issue here, his plan went smoothly and now he was returning home with a trophy. To be more precise, there, leaning into his strong chest, with her lovely eyes closed and her blood red lips parted, with long hair swaying off her shoulders, peacefully sleeping was a beautiful goddess. Literally. The beautiful Persephone.

If Hades could never care for anyone except for himself, getting back to Olympus and banishing all other gods, now he had other things on his mind. First he had to make sure this beautiful flower, this ray of light, sleeping in his arms, would forever stay next to him. Right by his side. Where she belonged. That's what Hades decided. And that was how it would be. After all, Zeus agreed on this. And for what? For a promise that they both knew Hades would break any time he was to wish for. But not now. Right now Hades was to bring his beloved home and make her his wife. And just later on, he would break the promise. But not today.

Once the carriage stopped by the entrance of the great castle, Hades stepped out, fixed the sleeping beauty in his arms and looked all around.

„Look." He said fully aware that the girl in his arms would not be able to open up her eyes at this very moment. „Behold upon the greatest kingdom of all. The Underworld! We shall rule it together!" He swung her a little in his arms and laughing to himself he walked away. A servant that was in charge of a carriage ran up to the black horses and led them to the stables. Horses of Hell, Nightmares, Devil's horses. They had so many names. Fearful names that mortals' imagination created. Hades loved them so much. Not only because their appearance made mortals run in fear forgetting their wives, children or even precious things. But also because they were strong and fast. On earth horses traveled via shadows when Hades wanted to sneak on someone. Other times they traveled on the ground like any other horses. Only at those times their hooves made a sound of a thunder. Thus Hades made sure that every servant assigned to the horses would do more than their very best to care for the animals. If they failed... Well, failure was not an option.

Once in his castle, Hades called on a servant and ordered to make him food.

„Tonight." He started with a smirk on his lips. „Tonight I shall feast." He was still carrying a sleeping goddess. „And now, please do excuse me." To a servant's surprise Hades bowed a little, turned and left humming some unheard sound. Love. Decided a servant. Then he got scared even of his own thought and quickly ran away to fulfill his master's order.

Hades was walking down a long corridor looking at every door that there was. He seemed to have a hard time choosing. A room that will belong to his goddess from now on, should be worth of the goddess. Even if his rooms were well kept and any room would be perfect for her Hades decided to bring her in the room at the very end of the corridor. It was the biggest room of them all. With a huge fireplace that was there only for the whim. Vanity. Hades got used to the cold Underworld but from time to time he wished to remember what was it like up there. So he used fireplace to make himself warm and allow himself a little time of dreaming about what would it be like to be up there on the Olympus. There was a wide bed fit for the god. And gods had to have the best. As he used to think smirking to himself. „Gods." He whispered to himself and looked down at the treasure in his arms. He looked at the bed then back to his treasure. „You have to have the best." He said in a soothing voice and walked over to the bed. Ever so gently he placed the sleeping goddess to the soft matters and covered her up, leaving only face uncovered. He walked over to the fireplace. Hades leaned into the fireplace with his right elbow. „And now." His eyes changed color from grey to black. „You wake up."

She was having so much fun playing with her friends by the river. Her beloved mother have left her there to wait until she is done with her business. It was a wonderful day. And flowers. There were so many beautiful flowers all over the field. She was picking them up for her mother. One flower, however, appeared to be even more beautiful than the others. It was a color of a rainbow and it seemed to shine. That lovely flower should've made her mother the happiest mother of all. But once Persephone decided to pluck the flower, when she walked over and touched it, the ground split in half and she found herself falling. Before she could feel caught she lost consciousness. And now when she opened her eyes, as if someone told her to, she found herself warm. She blinked. Once, then twice. Slowly she sat up and looked around.

„Mother!" She screamed once she saw a man leaning into the fireplace. She gripped the matters and brought her knees to her chest. She was not sure what to think. Looking down she saw that she was still wearing her clothes. This action made Hades chuckle. With a smirk on his face he looked down for a second, so he would not laugh. When he lifted his face up, his little goddess was glaring at him. „Where am I?" She demanded like a real goddess. With a voice not of a scared child, but a fearless goddess. He could already see her standing on the Olympus in all her beauty and glory. Fair and fearless. With cold eyes looking at her enemies and with love in her eyes looking at her beloved ones. Yes. The cold look she gave Hades now did make him smile. This child, this little beautiful treasure he took from the living world and brought here was now glaring at him, demanding answers.

„Welcome to my humble home, oh the beautiful Persephone. Daughter of Zeus and Demeter." He took few steps from the fireplace and bowed to the girl. With one hand he pointed to the window urging her to look outside. But no matter how hard Persephone tried she could not see a thing from that side of the room.

„Is it night outside?" She asked cautiously. One hand was still holding the blanket up to her chest while she was leaning onto her other hand.

Hades looked outside himself. „Yes it is." He turned back at her with a small smile. „On the other hand, it is always night down here." He folded his arms on his chest and grinned. „Always." He mouthed the word and Persephone, wide eyed, repeated that word in a whisper.

„Hades!" She stood on her knees on the bed. „You are Hades." Her wide eyes, her shocked expression and her parted beautiful lips told Hades that he, indeed, made a good decision bringing her here.

„The one and only." He bowed with a big grin on his face. Persephone was to say something more, but surprise and sudden answer of the man in front of her left her speechless. She was down in the Underworld she heard so little about from the whispers in the towns. Her mother, Demeter, never have told her about Hades nor the Underworld. Once, when she was a child, Persephone did ask about the god of Death and only then did Demeter told her about Hades and his kingdom. But from that time up to today, Persephone has never heard of Hades ever again. Her mother refused to talk about him.

Seeing Hades smile the goddess shot up from the bed and ran up to the window. She wanted to know if the man in front of her, claiming to be Hades the god of the Underworld, was telling the truth. Actually, she prayed he would be lying. Her hands clutched the windowsill as she was looking all around. She tried to see the green trees, the blue river and the colorful field of flowers. She looked up to gaze upon the starts in the sky. But all she saw were the dark trees, river of Styx and nothing up above. Nothing.

Hades walked up to the young goddess, stood next to her with his hands behind his back and looked at the same direction she was looking. At the moment they both were facing down. „Beautiful view, isn't it?" Hades asked a little bit too loud. He was excited for one and she needed to be brought back from her fantasy. Not that he minded her confused look, but well, he was getting bored for some reason.

At these words Persephone jumped a little and turned to face Hades. They were standing so close but all Persephone could think about was what was going on in here. And that she must be dreaming. There was no reason for her to be in the Underworld. Unless that fall did kill her. With that thought her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to speak. But Hades placed his index finger on her lips. „You are alive." He said gently. Almost too gently. His dark eyes never leaving her dark blue eyes with drops of green in a few places. Her eyes reminded him of the world up above. „You did not die." He spoke again. His finger moved away from her lips and he placed a palm on her warm cheek. „I have saved you." He tilted his head to the side. Their eyes were locked for a moment. Persephone did not know what to say to him and just stood there. At first she was glad she was alive. Her eyes looked down for a moment. But then it hit her. She pushed his hand away and jumped back.

„You kidnapped me!" She spat at him. „That odd flower. It was your doing. It was you. It was your plan all along!" Her blue eyes turned to ice and all the green that was there – disappeared. Persephone remembered her mother tell her, that God tricked people and other Gods for their entertainment or for the things they wanted. She was smart. Hades liked that. Just like her mother. Just like his sister. But then again, where's fun in all that? The god of the Underworld lowered his pushed away hand to his side. He looked out the window. Not because he did not know what to say. Not because he had to choose the right words. But because he wanted to stall her. To make her desperate. He wanted her to cling to him. To demand his answer. He wanted to, once again, feel her warm body next to his. „Answer me!" She demanded and Hades couldn't help but grin. Persephone's palms curled into fists. She knew far too well, that no matter what she did, she could never win against Hades. Fighting was not her field. „Answer me!" She demanded once more. He turned to look at her and found her staring at him with a glare.

„You are not. Right." He made a pause between the words _not_ and _right_. „I did save you from the fall." He said looking into her eyes. He enjoyed confusion he made inside her head. She was taught well. She did not act like a spoiled child. She was acting like a lady, like a Goddess. Hades made a disappointed face. „I was returning home from my meeting with Zeus and saw you falling. I had no idea it was you at first. But once I was close by and realized it was you, I caught you." He looked her into the eyes. „And brought you here." He added after a long pause. „I'm sorry that my humble kingdom is not to your liking." He bowed to her and kept looking downwards awaiting for her replay.

Something inside Persephone told her that the God of the Underworld is lying. She had a feeling. But once he looked into her eyes she started to doubt that voice. What if he was telling the truth? What if that flower was a set up from some other God? And there she was blaming him. The God who went out of his way to save her. Persephone's eyes looked out the window for a moment. She was listening carefully to what Hades was saying to her. When she turned to face him once again she took a step back. The God of the Underworld was bowing his head to her. „N-no." She finally managed to say. „Your kingdom is..." She thought for a moment, looking for the right words. „It is beautiful in its own way." She finished hopping that the words did not hurt Hades. „I'm sorry." She spoke louder. „I... I didn't know." She looked down.

„Please, do not make that sad face, oh the beautiful Goddess." Hades lifted his face up and looked at her. „I do understand your confusion." He took a step closer to her and placed both of his hands on her warm cheeks making her face him. „Something unfortunate happened to you. Of course you would blame the first person you saw." His words were gentle and Persephone felt like crying. How could she blame this man? What gave her the right to blame him? Did she have the evidence? Any evidence? And there, she stood there blaming him, while he was comforting her.

„Could you please..." Persephone started in a whisper „Could you please take me back home?" She looked pitiful. „I would like to go back home." Her shy and apologetic look made Hades' frozen heart beat. He could feel the spring sun rays hit his dark soul. He nodded.

„It would be my pleasure to bring you back to the living world, my lovely Goddess." Hades started and Persephone seemed to bloom in his hands. He found himself gazing at her bright eyes that seemed to sparkle after his words. He could barely hold the excitement. He wondered what kind of face she will make after she found out what was awaiting for her. „But I cannot." He whispered making a regretful face.

Persephone's soul shattered. Hades bit his tongue so he would not smirk or worse – grin at her. That pitiful expression when everything is lost covered the beautiful face. She thought she heard it wrong. „Y-you... cannot?" She asked just above the whisper. „Why?" Her eyes were focusing on him. The girl was waiting for his explanation for it had to be a very good reason. She was still holding out on a thread of hope that there was a good reason he cannot. She prayed to the other Gods, to her father Zeus that there was a good reason.

Seeing the confusion in her eyes Hades clenched his teeth. He was about to burst out laughing. He removed his hands from her face, turned and faced the window. He had to calm down a little. To think it through, so he could continue playing the game he started. He looked outside the window and sighed. Turning to face the Goddess he made a serious face expression. „I am sorry, but my horses are tired as of today. They need at least a week to recover." He started to explain.

„A week? One week?" Persephone asked. „But... It's such a long time." She cut him off and Hades knew he had to come up with something before this smart little goddess realizes his plan.

„A week indeed." He answered. „Since I was up at the Olympus, my brother Zeus and I... We were having a race. To see whose horses were the best." He turned to face the fireplace. His back was now facing the young girl as he continued. „We do this from time to time. It's..." He pauzed for a moment „It's a brother thing you see." He smiled to himself. „So the horses were already tired from the race and yet I forced them to run up to the falling you." He turned to Persephone with sorrow in his eyes. „I thought we will defenately crash before reaching my castle." He took a step forward to her, but kept his distance. „I was thinking, what shall I do if we were to crash. If I am not able to save neither you nor myself." He paused to gaze upon her lowered eyes. She clasped her hands together. He could see the guilt in her eyes. Hades smirked. She was easy to fool. But it was easy because he was choosing his words carefully. „I am sorry, Persephone. But it's just one short week. What is it to us, immortals?"

„You are right." Hades heard a whisper escape her lips. Before he made more excuses, before he could woo her in a thread of more cruel lies he heard an answer he was hopping for. It was his victory. Persephone decided to stay. „I shall wait for your horses to rest." But suddenly her eyes darkened and Hades found himself taken aback. „But after a week is over swear that you will bring me back to the living world." Those were the words he did not expect. She was smart if not sharp.

„Now, Persephone, it is not like I am taking your hand in marriage." He said with a smirk on his face. _Not yet anyway_ _._ Hades thought to himself. „First you need to get some sleep. And in the morning we will talk about it." He looked at her. „Alright?" Hades asked almost playfully and not waiting for her replay he took another step to her, placed his large hand on the small of her back and started to slowly guide her to the bed.

„Yet again, you are right." The lovely goddess answered. She blushed at Hades words, when he mentioned the marriage. This change of color in her face did not go unnoticed to the dark eyes of the God of the Underworld. He smirked to himself as a pleasant feeling appeared in his chest.

„It is very understandable, Persephone. So many unpleasant things happened to you today. It's only natural for you to act this way. You are frightened. And my Underworld... Well I do understand that it does not make you feel at home at all. And for that..." Before Hades could finish his sentance, he felt a warm finger on his lips. His eyes widened for a moment and he looked at the girl next to him. His hand froze and almost fell from its place on her back. She was looking back at him with wide eyes as well. Persephone seemed to be more suprised of her action than Hades was.

„I-I'm sorry." She said quickly withdrawing her hand. „I..." She began and inhaled more air than usual. „I had a feeling that you were to, once again, apologize." She lowered her eyes and then looked back at him. Her face expression became serious. „I do not want you to ever apologize about Underworld being cold and creapy place." Then her voice softened and her eyes started to sparkle a little. „It is your home, after all." Hades stood there for a moment. He wanted to state what was on his mind, but he knew that those words will only make things worse. And he did not want that to happen. Thus Hades took her hand that was touching his lips, brought it close to his lips and gently kissed it. His eyes never left hers' and they looked at each other for a while. To them time has stopped. Or at least Persephone thought so. She was looking at Hades dark grey eyes and noticed that the color was wrong. His eyes they were very dark blue. For her his eyes seemed to be a mystery. How could such a lovely color turn to grey. Of course shadows were to blame.

Hades lifted his face and gently let go of the fair hand he was holding. Still looking into beautiful blue-green eyes he srightened his posture. Persephone inhaled but forgot to exhale. They were looking at each other. Hades eyes became serious. The hand that Hades let go slowly found its way up to Persephone's chest. Hades face leaned forward and Persephone found herself drawn to him. He placed his large cold hand on her cheek. Persephone saw his face getting closer and closer. Her lips closed shut and she found herself leaning back. Hades' hand stopped her. She found herself placing her hands on his chest as his face was inches away from hers. „Sleep well." Hades whispered his lips almost touching hers. He pulled away, removed his hand from her cheek, smiled and walked away.

Persephone exhaled for the first time in a while. Just as Hades' face was pulling away. She parted her lips to say something, but words never left her. She felt unknown feeling – sadness – overtake her when his hand deserted her cheek. The fair Goddess turned to look at the leaving God. She had mixed feelings inside her. One was a surprise and another one was desire. Desire to run after him. She watched as the God turned to face her. With no expression on his face he closed the door. His eyes never leaving hers. As the heavy doors closed Persephone blinked. She was still in a daze. She was still feeling his hand on her cheek and his breath on her lips. „Sleep well." She whispered. Dazed she walked up to her bed and fell into it. Clenching the sheets in her fists she lay there wondering what was going on. _Maybe it is true._ She thought to herself. _Maybe I am tired. Just as Hades said._ She slowly shut her eyes. One hand was clenching the sheets while with another one she gently touched her lips.

Hades walked up to the dinning room. It was a huge hall with a very long table. It could fit a lot of gods. More than fourty. This table was custome made just for Hades. It was made not because he had so many guests. The table was made to mock the Olympus gods. And at one time, when Zeus was visiting Hades, he made Zeus sit at the very end of the table. Two gods sat facing each other. Each at the end of the table. Not able to say a word to one another for they simply could not hear one another. Zeus was not in his best mood as he left the underworld. That time Hades felt pleased with himself.

Now, Hades sat at the same table. Leaning into the chair and exhaling at the same time he looked all around. He was looking for a place for him to dine with his beautiful, soon to be, wife. His thoughts were cut by his servant. „Your dinner." He said placing the plates gently. A servant was surprised that his master did not react to him nor the food for the food was made to Hades liking. The one he had after every victory. And Hades did not have many victories for the past... Well, for a while. Seeing that his master is deep in thought or memories servant bowed and left.

Hades seemed far too distant to care about his food. At the moment he was looking at the carved leaf on the wood of the chair next to him. His eyes trailed down the carved twig. He studied the leaves and blossoms. He looked at flowers as whole and as blossom and leaves only. It looked as if Hades saw them for the first time in his life. All the beautiful plants, all the carved vegetation seemed to interest him now. In his room quietly sleeping was the Goddess of Vegetation. His future wife. Not that that future was far away. He slowly closed his eyes and saw her face before him. She was smiling just like in that field. She was scared, she was surprised, she was demanding and almost giving orders, she was humble and most of all, she was fasinated by him. All those faces he saw here in his kingdom - the Underworld. The God of the dead was smiling to himself. He wanted to experiance more of her moods, expressions, actions. He wanted to hear all she had to tell. He wanted to know more about the world up above.

Finally, when God of the Underworld looked at the table, the food was long cold. He cursed to himself and stood up. He wasn't going to eat it. It was disgusting beyond imagination. Or so Hades thought. He loved his dishes warm and even hot. He hated when his dishes got cold. Usually Hades punished his servants for serving him cold food. However, today he just stood up and walked away. Servants shuddered in shadows awaiting for the punishment that never came. As fast as lightnings they removed everything from the table, cleaned it and disappeared. Now, in an empty hall there stood a lonely table. It had the impression that no food was ever placed there.

Hades was tired from his trip and the conversation with the Goddess. He wanted to get some sleep. He walked down the hall to the very end and froze by the door. „Of course, Persephone is sleeping there." Hades said with one hand holding the door knob. The God stood there quietly for a moment. As soon as he heard his beloved one sleeping he let go of the door knob, turned and left. If she was to stay in this world, she needed to feel safe first. Nothing good would come from scaring her on the first night.

It was morning like no other to Persephone. She woke up, but there was no ray of light. She felt a little bit cold and noticed that the fireplace was dead. There was no fire there and she really needed some now. It was so cold outside the sheets. Even if the fireplace was out, she still could see clearly in the room for it was full of candles and gems. Gems were reflecting candle light and created an odd yet very comfortable colorful atmosphere.

Persephone stepped out of bed and wrapped herself into the warmth of the sheets. She walked up to the window and looked outside hoping that everything that happened yesterday was a nightmare. Yet it wasn't. Persephone gripped the blanket around her tighter. She did not want it to be the truth. She did not want to wake up only to realise she was still in the world of the dead. But she was there and she had to face it.

Gems shinning in the candle light distracted Persephone's thoughts. Just now she noticed them. How could she not notice them yesterday? Did Hades made such a big impression on her that she did not take notice of her suroundings? Was she **that** shocked? She had to be. She had to be for there was no other explanation.

„Enjoying your room, I see." She heard a low voice coming from the side of the room. Goddess spun to look around. There, standing in the shadows of the room, with colorful light sparckling on the body stood Hades. „I think it is safe to think that you like it." He smirked and took few steps, so she could clearly see him.

„Yesterday I did not even notice." The Goddess started, but stopped as Hades smirk widened. She stood there surprised not knowing how to react at that. Was he teasing her? Was he making a fool out of her?

„You did not notice all this." He slowly lifted his hands to the sides. „Because it appeared here while you were sleeping." He looked around and then back at her. „Do you like it?" He paused „Persephone." They both looked around the room again. Then their eyes met and the time froze for both of them.

„Why?" Persephone barely managed to ask surprised by this God's action. She heard everything bad about the God of the Underworld. No one could even dare to imagine _him_ doing something like _this_. The beautiful Goddess looked at Hades waiting for his replay. The God in front of her did not seem surprised by her question. His eyes seemed to soften as he parted his lips to speak.

„I did it because it's the only way I can give you light you are so used to it." He said and Persephone looked at him as if she thought she didn't hear right. „It's the truth." Hades said and then turned away. „This is my gift to you. A gift of an apology. In here, you will not be able to see nor feel the sun." He sighed and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. „This is the least I can do to you, to make you feel more comfortable." Hades noticed as Persephone gripped her sheets tighter. He understood her being cold here. Clapping his hands twice he called forth the fire in the fireplace. Because of fire the room became more clear but gems started to shine even more.

„It's like a rainbow." Persephone smiled looking all around. The light fell on gems and made them shine in all the colors there were. Exsited she looked at Hades and froze. There standing in front of her with gentle eyes and a warm smile was Hades - a man she was taught to fear. „Um..." She began and Hades expression changed. It became colder. Not hatered but also not that warmth just moments ago. And for the first time in her life Persephone felt bad for speaking up. She wanted to look at Hades expression more. She wished to see those loving eyes and that gentle smile again and for longer time. That kind of Hades face made her heart warm. „Thank you." She lowered her eyes for the moment then looked back at him. „Thank you very much!" She gave him her best smile in hopes that Hades would smile at her lovingly again.

„Oh but that is not all." Hades smiled but it wasn't the loving smile Persephone has hopped for. For some reason the young Goddess heart fell. The God walked up to her and extended his hand. „May I?" He asked and Persephone nodded out of a habbit as Hades hand slid down her side to her back. He guided her out of the room and through the long hallway. The walls were dark brown and empty just like the feeling in Hades heart. Or so she heard. Hades on the other hand paid little attention to Persephones curiousity. He did not see when love and gental gaze transformed and sadness overtook her eyes. Persephone was wondering if Hades was really such a cold person. She did saw moments ago his warmth. Was he really that bad?

„After you, my dear." Hades' words brought Persephone back from her thoughts. She looked up at him and then in front of her. There in front of her eyes stood a marvelous garden. A green garden just like in the world up above. The beautiful goddess looked back at Hades one more time speachless. Hades only nodded and encouraged her to go forward.

Hades knew that Goddess of vegetation would be surprised to see the garden in the Underworld. But he wasn't prepared for the expression he received. When Persephone froze finally noticing the garden he smirked. But when the small Goddess looked back at him with wide eyes and parted lips, with surprise and happiness mixed in her eyes, he was taken a back. Her eyes that sparkled, her smile that she gave him. He looked up at her running all about the place, touching every plant that garden had ever so gently as if not to break it.

„How is that possible?" Persephone ran up to Hades and stopped just a step away. „How did you create this garden here in the Underworld where sun doesn't shine?" Her eyes sparkled smile never leaving her face. She waited for Hades to answer and every blink of an eye he waited, taunted the beautiful Goddess.

Hades looked down at her for the moment then back at the garden. „There is nothing impossible when you are a God." He looked back at his soon to be wife and smiled.

„Yes. Yes indeed." After giving Hades' words some thought Persephone agreed. „But there are some plants who do not seem to do well." She looked a bit woried. Hades chuckled a little at which Persephone blushed.

„Then, you go and take care of those plants, oh the great Goddess of Vegetation." At the last words Hades lowered his face close to Persephone's face and smirked. „This garden is all yours. Do as you please there." He cupped her face up with his index finger. „Will you?" His voice sounded almost as a plea. Almost.

Persephone forgot how to breath. As soon as Hades' face came inches away from her's, when his finger touched her chin, when he smiled locking her eyes to his. Persephone felt her cheeks getting hotter. A nod. That was all she could manage in response to Hades question. As soon as she nodded Hades let go of her chin and stood up straight. „Then it's all yours." He broke the silence. Persephone still stood in a daze what made Hades arch his eyebrow. Maybe he over did it? Maybe he got close to the Goddess way too fast. He looked at her blushing cheeks and her eyes that were still caught onto his. Wasting no time Hades leaned in and was suprised to see Persephone reaching up to him. They both slightly tilted their heads and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Ending the kiss Hades pulled away. Persephones eyes slowly opened and went wide in shock. „I see you are back." Hades whispered. Persephone instantly covered her lips with both of her hands. Hades understood that Persephone just realised what had happened. He couldn't help but chuckle at her lovely action. She was indeed a pure goddess.

Persephone, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she did. In embarrassment she took few steps back. Hades was not stopping her. He watched her amused, wanting to see what the small Goddess will do next. „I..." She started in a soft voice. Persephone did not know what to do. To apologize or to blame him. Hades arched an eyebrow. He was silent, waiting for his soon to be wife to speak up. But she seemed in distress. She was looking for words and all her emotions appeared on her face.

Hades was walking to his subjects to see how things were going with the Underworld. He had to make sure no one was slacking. If his horses were taken care of properly. That was his daily routine and he enjoyed it. Actually, what he enjoyed now was the lovely Goddess and her actions. After seeing Persephone struggle for words, he just offered her to take care of the plants. They indeed needed her help. Grateful Persephone walked away to the garden. Hades smirk turned into the grin as he remembered her wide eyes after she realized they had kissed. Hades stopped and touched his lips. He then licked them still feeling the soft lips onto his. Indeed, Persephone was the woman he longed for.

„You are in a good mood today, my lord." One of the servants spoke up. The servant was not afraid of Hades because they all knew that when master is happy you may talk to him. If the master was in a foul mood you better watch out. Stay out of his sight for he may vent his anger on you. Those who were foolish enough... well they are no more.

„But of course I am." Hades smirked. „It is a wonderful day." He turned to one passing soul. „Have fun in the underworld." He waved and some servants were taken aback. There was something wrong with Hades. Maybe Aphrodite put a spell on him? They all thought. „Flames of the underworld are the best." He finished in a half whisper not caring if the soul heard him or not. This made his servants to dismiss the thought about Aphrodite's spell.

„My lord." Came a servant rushing. „Zeus is waiting for you at the gate of the Underworld." He knelt down. Hades arched an eyebrow and his mood darkened. What could his brother want?

„Zeus." Hades spoke up walking up to the gates of the Underworld. „Still afraid to enter the Underworld?" He smirked. Zeus answered with a smirk and pulled away from the gates into the open.

„Hades." He started and turned back to his brother. „I come with the request." Zeus looked a bit uneasy.

„A request?" Hades asked in surprise and his features darkened. He was hopping that his brother was not here for Persephone.

„A request." Zeus nodded looking Hades in the eyes and Hades instantly knew what Zeus came here for. It was to take back Persephone.

„Then ask away, dear brother and I'll see if I can help you." Hades walked up to the Zeus looking the same direction his brother was. „Those fields look magnificent." He added looking at the sandy plane with no vegetation on it.

„I see you are in a good mood today brother." Zeus started. He hopped Hades would cary on with a good mood and come to an understanding. „I want you to return Persephone." He finally spoke. „I know about our agreement but Demeter..." Zeus started and before he could finish, Hades spoke up.

„You know we agreed on it Zeus. You help me with Persephone and I help you with your war. You gave me Persephone and I gave you soldiers to fight your still _ongoing_ war." Hades hissed. His good mood seemed to wash away like a sand castle with a wave.

„I know that but Demeter..." Zeus turned away from his brother and took few steps in another direction to avoid him.

„Demeter what?" Hades hissed very displeased. Zeus knew that if Hades were to take away his soldiers Zeus would lose the war. And that he couldn't allow.

„Demeter brought winter to our land. All vegetation have died. There's nothing for humans to feed on. It will soon become the land of ruin." For some reason Zeus thought that Hades would understand.

„Are you going to go against our contract?" Hades asked. „I gave you **immortal** soldiers." Zeus was afraid of that. At any other time Zeus could force Hades to give him what he wanted but not this time. The war was far too important. However humans were important too.

„No I am not." Zeus gave up. „But maybe..." He started and was silenced by the look Hades gave him. „Listen I need to win this war."

„And I am not stopping you. Am I now?" Hades smirked at his brother. „I do not care about any war you Gods are waging. I live peacefully and rule my Underworld with my beautiful wife." At a word wife Zeus looked at his brother then looked away. He could say nothing to his brother. He had to have those undying soldiers in his army.

Hades was sitting in his thrown agitated. It was only a few days before Persephone was brought to his Underworld and Zeus came back to request to let Persephone go. It was thanks to Zeus' war that he needed undying soldiers in his army, otherwise, Hades would have brought entire Underworld up to the upper world if Persephone should be taken away from him.

„Hades." His thoughts were cut and Hades angered. He was angry enough thinking when the next time Zeus will show up to take Persephone and now someone was bothering him.

„What?" He snapped and turned to the voice that called him. Hades froze. There in the center of the thrown room stood Persephone. Scared. „What happened?" Hades asked worried and becoming more angry. Who dared to frighten his beloved one.

„I..." She started and motioned a tray in her hands. „I brought you some ripe pomegranates." She shyly took a step forward. „They are from the garden you gave me." She tried to smile but failed miserably. At that Hades realized it was him who frightened his little Goddess.

„Come closer, don't be scared." Hades eyes became gentle as he motioned for Persephone to come next to him. There was not yet a thrown made for Persephone, but soon, this mistake will be fixed. So Hades made Persephone stand right next to him. „Are they ripe?" Hades asked looking at the blood red seeds.

„Yes they are." She smiled at him and urged to try them. „Please try them out." Hades took few seeds with his fingers and placed them into his mouth. His teeth bit the seeds making the delicious juice spread all over his mouth. Swallowing the juice Hades slowly licked his lips. This entire time Persephone was looking at him waiting for the feedback. Seeing how Hades was enjoying himself she smiled a small smile. „Does it match your taste?" She asked making the God of the Underworld look her in the eyes.

Being the evil God he was Hades almost stood up, caught the beautiful Goddess and pulled her onto his knee to sit on. Persephone gasped almost threw away the tray full of pomegranate seeds. Some seeds fell to the ground. „Hades, what are you doing?" She gasped squirming in his arms.

„Forgive my rudeness." He answered. „I just cannot bare to watch you stand there in front of me when you can be sitting..." His words were cut off by the small force Persephone showed in trying to get away from Hades grasp. He pulled a bit harder which made Persephone fall into him and they both caught the tray with few other seeds slipping away. „You are wasting food my ungrateful little Goddess." Hades teased whispering into the back of Persephone's head. Persephone blushed at the feeling of his breath. She would yet again remember the feeling of their first kiss. Taking the tray away Hades allowed Persephone to lean into him. „The fruit tastes wonderful." He said placing his chin on the top of her head. He could hear Persephone's beating heart. It was starting to beat faster than usual. Hades smirked to himself. Making sure Persephone was still leaning into his chest Hades took four pomegranate seeds. He lowered the tray with one hand and brought his other hand to Persephone's lips. „Try them yourself." He smirked and gently pushed his finger into her mouth. Instinctively Persephone opened her mouth and found herself eating the ripe seeds.

„They are wonderful." She swallowed the seeds and smiled. But way too soon her smile disappeared. For she remembered what was she taught as a child.

„What is the matter, my little goddess?" Hades asked with concern in his eyes. But before she could answer he realized it himself.

„I cannot have any food from here..." She whispered and looked at him wide eyed. To Hades benefit he would have made her eat more. But well, he did not want to frighten her.

„Those were just few seeds. Nothing bad will ever happen to you." She smiled gently stroking her hair. „Trust me." He added in a whisper. „They. Are. Just. Seeds." He reassured her. Persephone was still scared but she had no reason to not trust Hades. He did save her life after all.

Down in the Underworld time seemed to pass at the different pace. Not that it actually did but to Persephone it seemed like it. She spent a lot of time in her garden and tried to get to know Hades. Since the time she first saw his gentle gaze, since their first kiss they shared she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to know more about the God of the Underworld. Sadly Hades became busy. Her time with Hades was reduced to almost nothing. Several Gods visited him with their requests. At times she heard servants talking about Zeus coming down to the underworld. Persephone wondered what had happened on the world up above. Hades made sure to visit his lovely soon to be wife every day. It pained Persephone to look at tired Hades smile as he pretended to be okay.

One day as she was walking back from her garden she heard horses neigh. Curious she walked up to the stables. There Persephone found out that the stables were enormous. Hundred of thousands black horses with blood red mane were kept there. Even though the horses made a lot of noise Persephone did not seem scared at all. She found those extraordinary beasts beautiful. Their shiny jet black hide, their blood red mane and fiery eyes, their thundering hooves, the number of those beasts in the huge stables – all this fascinated the young Goddess. Her breath was taken away as she watched the horses toss about their stalls.

Slowly she stepped into the stables still looking around. She stood next to the horse that seemed to quiet down when it saw her. There just before her eyes a servant was cursing the horses. The servant was a beautiful young man with dark hair and a lighter shade of dark skin. In the dark you would think that he's a bald man. But with this much light as it was in the stables Persephone would clearly see his short hair and a tattoo on the back of his neck. It was an odd tattoo from various shapes that made no sense to the Goddess. Before she decided to talk to the servant he kicked into the stall scaring the horse. „Stay quiet you damn beast!" He yelled and bashed the bucket into the stall. This made the horse go wild. „I said quiet!" He kept on kicking the stall while the horse ran around the stall and finally stood on his two back feet.

„That is no way to treat a horse!" Persephone walked up to the servant. She stopped just few feet away. The servant spun around immediately and faced the beautiful goddess. He was about to fall on his knees and apologize but as he saw before him Persephone he got even more mad.

„Who do you think you are ordering me around you stupid woman!" At those words he threw a bucket at her. But before the bucket could do any damage it exploded. Feeling a hand on her shoulder the goddess opened her eyes and looked at the man who stood behind her.

„Stupid woman you say." She heard before she saw who was the man that saved her. Before Persephone could turn around she saw a bright light and heard an eerie sound that the servant made. She spun around to look at the servant but one hand covered her eyes while the other turned her around. The man pulled her into his chest. „Please do not look." He whispered in her ear. „The sight is not for ladies eyes."

Persephone pushed a little away from the chest and looked upwards. „Hades." She whispered. A small smile appeared on his face. For a moment or two they both stood silent. Persephone did not know what to say nor do while Hades just admired her beauty. The God of the Underworld averted his gaze and looked around the stables. Horses were silent. He smirked.

„That's more like it." He said to himself and looked down at his beautiful wonder. „Come, let us leave. There is a visitor who wishes to see you." He said while placing his hand on her upper back next to shoulders.

Persephone looked up at the God. „To see me? Who is it?" She could not help but ask. Was it really her mother? Or was it her father the Zeus? To her question and bewilderment Hades just smiled. He said not one word just gently placed his palm on the small of her back and guided the confused Goddess back into his castle. „Mama!" Persephone yelled and ran up to her mother, the great goddess of the harvest and agriculture, Demeter. „I missed you so much." She whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was met with spread arms and flew right into the tight embrace of her loving mother. Both women knelt down hugging and kissing each other.

„I missed you too." Demeter answered her also in tears. She tightened her grip over the small girl hugging her so tightly that Persephone couldn't even breath. „I love you so much." She kept saying over and over again.

Zeus motioned for Hades to walk further away from them. „It is good to see mother and daughter together." He started up the conversation. Hades just nodded. „Let's give them some time." Both Gods looked out the window into the burning river of lava. Zeus could tell without looking that his brother was displeased. He was wondering what horrible things will happen to him, the Olympus or worst, the humans Zeus loved so much. Not so long ago Zeus got immortal soldiers from Hades at a very small price. He had to allow Hades to take Persephone to his kingdom. It did not seem like such a bad idea. Well for the brothers anyway. And now, now Zeus was hopping that Persephone managed to soften Hades heart so much that nothing bad shall fall upon everything Zeus loved.

„Hades release her." Demeter demanded in a strong voice as last tears dried on her cheek. Mother and daughter were done crying and walked up to men. Demeter was holding Persephone by her hand. The demand made both brothers turn to the women as both seemed surprised.

„Release her? But she is by far not my prisoner." Hades answered all surprised and somewhat insulted. „Persephone, do you feel like a prisoner here?" He asked in disbelief. He may have kidnapped her but he wasn't mistreating her.

„No. I am not treated as a prisoner." The young goddess defended Hades. She looked at her mother with strength in her eyes and Demeter knew her daughter was telling the truth. However, Demeter was not pleased with Persephone's answer but knew better than to argue.

„See Demeter? She is not treated as a prisoner." Hades shook his head pretending to be hurt. „She's a guest here in my humble kingdom." The God of the Underworld smiled. He was talking in a soft voice. By now Persephone could tell when Hades was genuinely smiling and when not. This time she was doubting his sincerity. As doubt appeared in her heart she started questioning his motives. A lot of what ifs ran through her mind. Persephone shook her head. There just couldn't possible be it. She had to believe in Hades. Her heart told her so.

„If she is a visitor." Demeter started in a cold voice. „Then she can leave any time she wishes." The Goddess of the harvest smirked. She looked right into Hades eyes. She had her mind set, she would take her daughter back to the upper world where Persephone belonged. Where they both belonged.

„But of course she can." Hades answered wholeheartedly. These words took Demeter and Zeus by surprise. They were not expecting to hear that kind of answer from Hades. Especially Zeus. Why in the world did Hades threatened him in the first place months ago and now he was letting Persephone go so easily? Was he already tired of this woman? Did the poor Goddess did something to offend Hades? Was Hades just messing with Zeus yet again? More and more questions appeared in Zeus' mind. He was getting angrier by the second. Zeus turned to his brother eyes firing lighting but he did nothing. Zeus just waited for what would Hades say next.

„T-then we are leaving right now." Regathering herself Demeter said. She looked at both men and turned to walk away. But before she and Persephone could walk away they were stopped by Hades words.

„It is unfortunate, you can leave but Persephone cannot." The God of the Underworld said in a sad voice. This was the last straw. Zeus went wild with anger. Now Hades shall answer all the questions Zeus had prepared for him in the blink of an eye.

„What is the meaning of this, Hades?" Zeus thundered. He was not to fall into Hades traps yet again. „You just said that Persephone could leave." Even though his voice was low and loud, it was clear and one would not even think that the sky and thunder god was on the verge of madness. He was about to explode with anger.

„I did say that. And I am keeping her here as a guest." Hades waved his hands protecting himself. He could feel his brother was about to blow up but Hades just **had** to make a point.

„So why cannot Persephone leave?" Zeus thundered once more. If Hades doesn't answer now Zeus swore that there would be no Underworld left.

„Because of the law." Hades said as if it was the common knowledge. „Why else?" He shrugged. These words took even Zeus by surprise. Everyone looked at Persephone.

„Law? You didn't eat anything here, did you?" She asked and her eyes went wide as she saw her daughters expression. Demeter's heart has sunken.

„I ate four seeds of the pomegranate." The words that slipped from her daughter's mouth were like knifes cutting into Demeter's heart. Why did this silly girl eat something when she was taught not to. „But Hades said it didn't matter." Persephone defended herself as she saw the looks her mother gave her. The poor child looked for help at Hades and even at Zeus but no one could help her.

„Of course it doesn't matter. Those were just four seeds." Hades made a sad face while looking at Persephone. „But the law is still the law." He looked at Zeus. „She has to stay here." Hades smirked as he saw Zeus' angry face and dismay in his eyes. Even Zeus was powerless against such law. Hades was enjoying every second of the moment. He felt as if he won. As if from now on he would rule Olympus.

„You... said... But you said!" The young goddess started and went silent as she saw Zeus helpless face and her mother's beyond angry face. She looked at Hades for help but saw him grinning at Zeus and realized everything. „You lied to me." Persephone said in disbelief. „You tricked me!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She did believe in Hades. She wanted to believe that the God of the Underworld was a good man. But he wasn't. He was the evil God. The evil God everyone feared and hated so much.

„Now now Persephone. Do not raise your voice. You were the one to eat the seeds. I didn't force you to." Hades defended himself. „What's done is done. You must stay here. That is the law." The young goddess couldn't even believe what she was hearing. Was this person and the man moments ago the same person? She was shocked beyond the words.

„But you said..." Persephone trailed off as her mother squeezed her hand.

„What else could I say after you ate them?" Hades walked up to the girl and looked her in the eyes. „I didn't want to see you cry." He tilted his head to the side to meet her eyes. „Again." He added softly without a mock. He lifted his fingers to touch the soft skin of his beloved. Persephone pulled her head backwards and Hades pulled his hand away before he could touch her. It was not his intention to make Persephone hate him.

„Something can be done!" Demeter demanded Zeus. „Zeus." She gave him a look that made the great god turn away. It was the law and Zeus could leave it at that. He knew that Demeter would throw a tantrum but after a while Zeus might talk her into giving up on her daughter. Great gods of universe created the law and thus no one was allowed to break it. He might get off of it just like that. But knowing his sister better than anyone else Zeus gave into her request.

„Listen Hades." Zeus began after a while. „She did eat four seeds. But those were just seeds. Not the fruit itself." The great god almost begged. He understood that his wishful thinking might bring more damage than actually Hades was worth anyway. He tried reasoning with his brother hopping something could be done.

„Zeus, brother dear, have you ever seen the pomegranate? It's a fruit made of juicy seeds." Hades explained. „The girl stays here. It's the law." This time Hades started to lose his patience. He played his best cards, he was dealt a good hand. Yet there had to be a weakness in Zeus' heart. Just because of Demeter.

„Hades the world is dying there. Let the girl go." Zeus once again asked. Yet Hades stood his ground. It took them almost forever to agree that since Persephone ate four seeds she would return to the Underworld for four months out of the whole year. Demeter was against this at first but when Zeus told her it's either this or nothing Demeter agreed.

With a heavy heart Hades allowed Persephone to leave and it seemed that Persephone stole all the glances she could at Hades before she left the Underworld. He did trick her and she was angry at him. But seeing his sad face she realized that Hades never did anything to hurt her. In fact, he even requested her from that servant.

At the entrance to the Underworld Persephone gave Hades the last look and Zeus' horses took them away. For an hour or two Hades stood there watching the sky thinking about Persephone. He wished he could do more. He wished. Yet the moment Hades decided to refuse the offer of four months he looked at Persephone's face. Her sad sad look squeezed his heart and Hades allowed young goddess to escape him so just she would come back to him next year.

In the beautiful meadow with flowers growing about her lay Persephone. She was looking at the lake wondering when will those eight months pass and she will be able to see Hades. The girl did want to say to Hades she did not feel bad living in the Underworld. She did miss her home a bit but not that much since Hades gave her a garden to stay at. Again and again Persephone went back in time in her thoughts. She was returning to the time she was talking to Hades, laughing with him. But most of all, she looked around, she remembered his lips on hers and that gentle kiss he gave her. She would close her eyes and gently touch her lips with her fingers.

„Yes dear, look at the beautiful scenery. You haven't seen it in days. Admire it. Love it. I know you missed it." Demeter walked up to her daughter and Persephone shot up in surprise. It seemed Demeter did not notice her blushing face. Demeter was so glad that her daughter was back she did not care to look properly. „Oh my beautiful child. I was worried sick. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Demeter brushed her hand over Persephone's cheek. The beautiful goddess blushed a little. She was about to look down when suddenly she looked up at her mother.

„No mother. Hades did not hurt me." She smiled at her mother, took her hand in hers and kissed it. „I am here now, mother." Demeter smiled and kissed her daughter's cheeks. They turned to walk away. That moment Persephone turned and gave a last glance at the lake. At the moment she wished to be with Hades in his world, in his arms.

 **The end.**


End file.
